Techgeek Cupid
by AnimationNut
Summary: Tucker is fed up with Danny and Sam's flirting and refusing to admit they are lovebirds. With some help from a ghostly item, Tucker is determined to make Sam and Danny see the light. Or in their case, the love. Late Valentines Day gift! REALLY late.


**All right, so I'm a bit late. Still, Happy Belated Valentines' Day! :) I do not own Danny Phantom. Blah. And you know reviews make me oh-so happy :D**

**Techgeek Cupid**

Tucker wanted to gag. Sam and Danny had been flirting with each other for the past fifteen minutes, giggling and blushing like lovesick idiots. The sad part was, they didn't even know they were flirting!

"Would you lovebirds just kiss already?" Tucker complained, stuffing a handful of fries in his mouth and lazily glancing around the interior of the Nasty Burger. He choked when something slapped him on the head. A wad of chewed up fries shot out of his mouth and splattered onto the window in front of him.

"Ew, gross Tuck! We're best friends! I'd never think about kissing Danny, just like I'd never think of kissing you!" Sam snapped. Danny nodded in agreement, but Tucker caught the pink tinge that lit up their skin. Tucker held back a snort and merely nodded. "Come on. Let's hit the mall and see who can hit Dash in the eye with a peanut."

As they stood up and left the Nasty Burger, Sam slurping on an ice tea and Danny eating the last of his fries, Tucker pulled out his PDA and started to type. Surely there was a way to get his clueless friends together? Sam pulled out a bag of peanuts and Danny followed her down the street. Tucker stopped when he heard angry shouting off in the distance. His friends had not noticed. Curious, Tucker followed the source of the sound. Peeking into an alley way, he grinned when he saw an angry Ember telling off her ghost hunter boyfriend.

"And another thing, you NEVER do anything for me! Would it kill you to be romantic once in a while?" The rocker ghost snapped.

Skulker raised an eyebrow. "Well, no. But I am already dead, after all..."

Ember threw up her hands in exasperation. "You're useless! Unbelievable! A-" But she didn't get to finish her rant. Skulker reached in his pocket and pulled out some red dust. Tossing it at Ember, she coughed and waved the stuff out of her face. But then something remarkable happened. The anger vanished from her eyes, and love soon appeared. Tucker gawked as the now lovesick ghost girl floated up to Skulker, lust shining in her eyes.

Quickly ducking back out of the alley with a red face, Tucker speed-walked down the street and thought cleansing thoughts. But the stuff Skulker had seemed to be just what the techgeek needed. If only he knew what it was! His PDA started beeping and Tucker answered it.

"Hello?"

"Tuck, where are you?" Danny sounded a little bit worried.

"I'm just taking a walk. I don't really feel like nailing Dash with peanuts today. But I'll meet you at Sam's later for movie night, ok?"

"Well, alright. We'll see you later!" The buzz tone filled his ears and Tucker placed his PDA lovingly back in his pocket. After some thought, he made for FentonWorks. Slipping through the open door, Tucker hurried into the lab and glanced around. No one seemed to be home. He turned on the Spectre Speeder and entered the password for the Fenton Portal. He held his own finger against the scanner and soon the swirling green vortex was revealed to him. Danny had programmed his and Sam's DNA into the database as well. Secretly, of course. It was just easier this way.

Climbing into the SS, Tucker wondered if he was crazy for going in alone. Nah. He had done it before. Ok, so he got caught by Walker that time. This time he'd be sure to stay in the safe part of the Zone.

Fifteen minutes passed and Tucker was staring at the crudely drawn map with frustration. Was it really that hard to find ONE of Danny's allies? Apparently so. And he was hopeless at map reading. A large shadow overcame the SS, and heart beating, Tucker glanced up. He let out a sigh of relief when Dora smiled at him. Rolling down the window, Tucker poked his head out.

"Hey Dora."

"Greetings, Master Foley. How are you on this fine day?"

"Pretty good. I actually was wondering if you could help me."

Dora floated closer to the window. "I shall do what I can to be of assistance."

"Well, this is gonna sound weird. I saw Ember screaming at Skulker, and then he threw some red dust at her, and she completely switched moods! Do you know what that stuff is?"

Dora smiled. "That 'red dust', as you call it, is Love Pollen. The ecto-energy in the fine dust holds powerful love cells. When one inhales it, they will be overcome with love for the person they see first."

Tucker could feel the gears in his mind turn. "How long does it last for?"

"For two hours."

"Where I can find the Love Pollen?"

Dora shivered. "In the jungles of Skulker's Island. You must pick the flower with pink petals and red heart-shape spots. But you must pay a hefty price in order to obtain some."

"I think I can manage it. Thanks for your help Dora!" Waving goodbye, Tucker sped off to the one place he really didn't want to be. Skulker's Island. Parking the SS behind a clump of bushes, he crept through the thicket, eyes alert. He hadn't been smart enough to bring weapons with him, but he was pretty sure Skulker was still in Amity. Possibly in the same alley.

He reached a clearing, and a field of brightly coloured flowers spread as far as Tucker could see. Picking his way through, he let out a pained yelp when he stepped on a thorn, choked when a cloud of yellow gas exploded in his face and shrieked when something wet spurted up and hit him in the eyes. Rubbing the slimy substance off his glasses, Tucker scowled. "The things I do for friends."

A sigh of relief escaped him when the pink flowers popped into view. Gleefully picking up a handful, Tucker sprinted back to the SS and shouted in triumph when he avoided the thorns, gas and slimy substance. "I am SO weird..."

Danny leaned against Sam's leather couch and bit his lip. "Gee Sam, Tucker sure has been gone a long time."

Sam waved dismissively. "I'm sure he's fine. Probably got sidetracked by the latest PDA." As she said these words, Tucker himself burst through the door, covered in purple spots and an extremely annoyed look on his face. Before either of them could say anything, Tucker blew on the strange pink flowers he was holding. A red cloud of dust surrounded them, and coughing and choking, both teens looked to glare at Tucker. But he had disappeared. Turning back to look at Sam, Danny suddenly felt an overpowering sensation of adoration and love. Sam reflected the emotions he was feeling with those beautiful violet eyes. They came closer and closer until their lips were practically fused together.

Peeking over the edge of the couch, Tucker scratched his purple spots with mild panic. They were most definitely not normal. It must have been caused by one of those stupid flowers. Ignoring his dilemma for a moment, Tucker filmed the current situation going on in front on his with his PDA. He'd deal with the consequences later.

Hey, love didn't come cheap.

**Well, I hope you liked it! Review please! **


End file.
